


The Spy Who Loved Me

by the_last_dillards



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bottom Elim Garak, James Bond kink, Kinktober, M/M, Spy Kink, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: The things Garak is willing to put up with for a little bit of Julian's attention.Kinktober Day 13: Distracted Sex
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945888
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	The Spy Who Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> AU where OMB never happened. Also for ref, Casino Royale was the very first James Bond book, the series that the movies are based loosely on. Their author was an irl WWII spy.
> 
> This may be slightly silly.

Had Garak chosen a simpler means to crawl his way back into Julian’s life, he wouldn’t be in this mess. 

When Julian had started ignoring him and cancelling their lunches, he could’ve, even should’ve, confronted him directly. Broken into the holosuite while Julian was playing his game and demanded to be a part of it.

But no. He’d chosen the _subtle_ approach.

Garak had done his research thoroughly. He knew Julian was playing some sort of ridiculous spy game. Knew that it was based on an ancient earth franchise called James Bond.

The move had been simple from there. 

It was with great fortune that there had been a holosuite malfunction the week before he made his move. The details weren’t all clear, but to Garak’s understanding, the images of certain members of the crew had replaced several characters in Julian’s game. It had all ended good and well—Julian had been already occupied with other endeavors for most of that time—but deficits in the upkeep of Quark’s holosuites had been revealed, and they were all closed until further notice. 

And so through no wheedling or manipulations by Garak, Julian finally arrived that week for lunch.

"You heard about the incident then," Julian had said caustically when he was handed the book. 

Garak gave him his most mysterious smile. He had no intention of telling Julian that he’d already had this book, this _Casino Royale,_ on hand for nearly a month.

"Can you blame me for taking an interest in a dear friend’s life?" Garak had schmoozed right back and after more cajoling that he’d thought would be needed, Julian had agreed to their literary choice for the week.

The story was better than he’d been led to believe by whatever adaptation Julian was playing. 

It might have been overly dramatic, full of flights of fancy, and too fast paced—so much of espionage was waiting around—but Garak could perhaps see some elements of a spy in this Bond character. His cool detachment. His view of his job as just that, a job done in service of his country.

He even found the ending to be a pleasant surprise. So many Earth books ended with a heartfelt declaration of love and the metaphorical riding into the sunset. But the betrayal and Bond’s subsequent recommitment to performing his duty to his state was nearly Cardassian.

Of course, Julian had his own opinions.

It felt good to argue with him over it. To pick out little details to make bold stands on and ridiculous claims. They managed to bicker for nearly two hours and Garak didn’t even care that he missed no less than three appointments. 

Julian’s attention was a delicious thing to have back after so long, and he drank of that dreg so heavily that he thought he might drown. It would be a happy way to die.

At least then, he wouldn’t have to struggle to keep it after the holosuites were fixed.

Garak was able to keep him coming back for a while more with these Bond books. As tolerable as he had found the first book, each one seemed to get progressively worse. And what’s more to it, Julian never seemed interested in discussing anything else. Even the hint of a future Cardassian epic or enigma tale seemed to kill the flame of conversation.

It wasn’t fair that this fictional spy should steal so much attention away from him. There had once been a time when it was he who had awed Julian with his mystery and enigma. And perhaps that was the problem. Because in the years that had passed, Julian had learned to see him as he truly was—a lonely old man without anyone else left in the world—and had apparently found him lacking.

So instead, Garak kept feigning interest in Julian’s interests, as any good spy would do.

And apparently it worked because then came the day that he found himself walking into Quark’s, dressed in a constricting tuxedo outfit that Julian had insisted on, with an invitation to holosuite three.

It was the first time they made love and to Garak, it tasted like victory. All it had taken was a little rigging of the game to make sure that the only characters available were the secret agent and what Julian called ‘the Bond girl’. And Garak had been all too happy to accept the role of KGB operative Alexei Komananov, destined to seduce Agent Bashir in an attempt to blackmail the MI6.

It had all been part of the game, of course, but neither of them tried to deny the truth that it had also been _them_ touching the other.

And that’s where the trouble started.

Julian, perhaps feeling emboldened, decided then that Garak ought to become acquainted with a new aspect of the Bond character’s legacy: his films.

It had seemed a step in the right direction. Alone time with Julian in private quarters with a hint of maybe something _more._ (Garak had made enough study of human mating rituals that he knew what suggesting to watch a film with a potential lover conveyed a desire for.) 

They would need to wean their pretenses away from this spy nonsense eventually or drop it all together, but Garak couldn’t complain that this is where it had led to. That Julian wanted him in some way still.

Garak had arrived precisely on time. He was invited to sit on the couch while Julian, very gentlemanlike, asked if he’d like anything to drink and insisted upon getting them himself. When Julian returned, he handed Garak his kanar and insinuated himself on the couch much too close for one enjoying a film with a platonic companion. The arm casually thrown over the couch back, just behind Garak’s shoulders, nearly burned him in its proximity.

Garak took a nervous sip.

Not ten minutes in and their drinks had long been long forgotten. Julian gave him heady looks as he stroked with bold hands, wandering up Garak’s sides to massage at his neckridges. 

Garak gasped as he was suddenly pulled onto Julian’s lap. It was mildly awkward due to their closeness in size, but that was quickly forgotten as a hand crawled up his thigh to rub at his slit through his pants until he was panting and soaked through. 

Surprisingly enough, Julian seemed content with this sort of foreplay alone for a very long while. With the usual amount of enthusiasm that Julian showed with these sorts of things, Garak would’ve imagined the scenario playing out as a rushed fumble. But Julian just seemed content to play and explore, arms around Garak’s waist and head poking out to rest against his side.

They progressed slowly and by an hour and a half in, they were laid out on their sides, faces in each other’s laps and mouths busy. Garak was on the edge of the couch and Julian was pressed up against the back, arm around Garak to help steady him. 

Garak glanced down to get that blessed image of Julian with his mouth full of prUt, only to see him hard at work with his eyes glued to the screen over his hip.

Garak had no idea what was going on in the movie at this point. He hadn’t been paying attention ever since Julian had started touching him but now he listened. Gunshots, a woman’s voice. Whatever was going on there, Garak hadn’t a clue.

But surely it couldn’t be so interesting that he needed to watch _in the middle of their lovemaking._ He had half a mind to give the man a good thwack on the hip to bring his attention back to where it belonged. 

But then there was an explosion from the film and suddenly Julian was coming and working furiously on Garak until he too met his end.

They didn’t end up talking about it. 

He would let it go this one time, Garak figured. It wouldn’t do to scare Julian away now when he’d only just gotten him back.

With one allowance came another and another and soon enough they were doing it every which way with Julian’s eyes glued to the screen.

It wasn’t hard to find a pattern. Julian would follow the build of the movie, touching Garak more and more brazenly as it went until sometime more than an hour in, (or occasionally while Bond himself was bedding the woman of the day), Julian would arrange Garak how he wanted him for the main event. 

In all honesty, Garak found the movies rather boring. The ending was always the same. The middle was filled with lingering shots of women and spurious moments of action, too ridiculous to contemplate. But he was hooked on Julian and he kept coming back for more.

They tried nearly every position imaginable, all so long as Julian had a clear view of the screen. 

Julian sat on the sofa, Garak naked on his lap and filled as Julian thrust away inside of him, eyes locked over his shoulder while the noises of aircraft droned over their groans of completion.

Garak was bent over the couch back, hips resting against the edge as Julian pounded into him from behind while a car chase played out.

They were back on the couch. Garak sat, regretfully facing the holoscreen as Julian fingered him in the most indecent of manners. Julian’s cock slid smoothly between his buttocks, slicked with Garak’s fluids and they watched as Bond was tortured for information.

Garak was on all fours, coffee table pushed to the side as Julian drove into him with full force, trying to ignore the sounds of splashing water and gnashing teeth in front of them.

It was becoming ridiculous and worst of all, Julian had recently put his hand on his during one of their lunches and told him very genuinely how much he enjoyed their times together. How none of his other partners were ever interested in watching the spy movies with him or playing the holoprograms. Frankly, Garak could understand why.

Did he dare crush Julian’s heart now? Perhaps at the beginning, he had enjoyed it in places, seeing Julian happy and engaged, but this was all a bit excessive.

It was all they ever talked about nowadays, and the damned Bond character was even creeping into his dreams.

He knew he would need to end this soon. It was better to have a clean cut now than to drag it out and wear himself thin until Julian saw through the facade.

Garak planned to do it after one of their holoprograms. They would play through and he would have Julian one last time and then, he would tell him there would be no more.

But then Julian surprised him.

"Garak, I think we need to talk."

Julian sat down to their replimat table, and Garak looked up sharply from his soup, shoving down the worry that the phrase invoked. 

"Yes, talk is what we usually do at this time. I have a great many thoughts about this so called ‘Young James Bond’ series you’ve shafted upon me."

Julian bit his lips.

"Look, I really enjoy our time together and I love the spy genre and that you’ve gotten into it," he began.

So, this is how it would happen then. Garak had waited too long, let his interest wear thin. He wouldn’t even be getting that one last time, it seemed.

Then Julian continued, "But I was thinking, maybe we could do something else for a change? Anything. I miss us. How we used to be. I don’t mean breaking up! Or whatever we are, but maybe instead we could, I don't know, read one of your ridiculous Cardassian novels and discuss it over dinner sometime?"

The dread that had been hovering over Garak began to dissipate and he looked Julian over carefully for any sign of deception, finding none.

"It would be my pleasure, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> And then they read an enigma tale and live happily ever after. Julian still brings out the hundred Bond movies that exist by the 2370s to bang to once a week tho.
> 
> Insert witty remark about kudos and comments here ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Spy Who Loved Me [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452830) by [yohlenyaoilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover)




End file.
